Centrifugal clutches are installed in power saws; these clutches transmit the torque of the motor shaft, after exceeding a predetermined speed, to the saw tool, for instance a saw chain. This transmitted torque increases as the square of the speed. This transmission characteristic has no effect on normal saw operation. If, however, the saw strikes an obstacle, kickbacks or recoils result as a consequence of the reaction force, the intensity of which can be very great. As a result, the operator of the saw, and also individuals located in his vicinity, are in danger, because the saw can no longer be securely held, particularly since obstacles and hence kick-backs of the saw generally arise unexpectedly.